Gabriel Snape-Prince-Malfoy
by Alecto McPhee
Summary: Quand il n'y a plus d'espoir et que l'on se sent sur le point de sombrer, il suffit d'agir et de croire encore une dernière fois... DumbledoreBashing! Snape-père/Harry-fils, Slahs!RemusLupin/Harry!


Le regard fixé dans le vide du ciel étoilé de sa chambre du 4 Privet Drive, Harry Potter essayait vainement de retenir ses larmes de désespoir. Il se sentait si seul et démuni. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, celle de mourir. De toute façon… il était prédestiné à l'être, non? Pensa le jeune homme avec ironie. Puis, il se souvint de la conversation qu'il avait entendu entre ses deux prétendus meilleurs amis.

Flash

_Harry se promenait tranquillement. Perdu dans ses pensées, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il s'était passé au Département des Mystères et à la révélation du Professeur Dumbledore au sujet de la prophétie. Il se demandait s'il devait en parler avec Ron et Hermione, mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir partager son fardeau une fois de plus avec eux. Il n'avait plus personne pour le protéger. Plus personne de sa famille qui puisse prendre soin de lui et veiller sur sa sécurité. Prendre sa défense contre le monde comme le ferait les parents. Comme ne le faisaient pas les Dursley qui le considéraient plutôt comme une nuisance._

_Finalement, peut-être avaient-ils raison depuis le début? Peut-être qu'il n'attirait que la malchance et la mort dans son sillage… Puis, il entendit soudain des voix familières venant d'une salle abandonnée proche de où il était. Curieux, il s'approcha et camoufla sa présence à l'aide de beaucoup de sort d'anti-bruit, de détourne-attention et de confusion en plus de la cape d'invisibilité de son père. La conversation devint brutalement claire alors qu'il passait le sort de mutisme qui avait été posé sur la pièce._

_«Je n'arrive plus à supporter ce crétin de Potter, Mione! Tu peux-tu me rappeler pourquoi on traîne encore avec lui et qu'on l'écoute se plaindre à tout bout de champ? _

_-Parce que c'est ce que Dumbledore nous a demandé, Ron! Songe au compte à Gringotts qui se remplit toutes les semaines pour tout ce qu'on lui rapporte sur les paroles et les gestes de Potter… _

_-Mouais… Mais, j'espère que l'on va avoir une prime pour tous les dangers que cet arrogant nous fait courir avec ses actes «héroïques» à toutes les années!_

_-Je suis absolument sûr que le Directeur en prend compte, Ronny. _

_-Dans ce cas, je vais essayer de m'en rappeler la prochaine fois qu'on le verra… Mais, je crois que pour l'autre partit du plan, cela ne marchera pas._

_-Quelle partie? _

_-Celle de Ginny, Mione. Je crois que Potter est viré Pédé depuis l'été de la quatrième année. Je pensais que cela lui passerait, mais il ne prête plus du tout attention aux filles et Gin a beau tout essayer pour attirer son attention, il ne le remarque même pas!_

_-Il existe surement une solution… Après tout, il suffit d'une nuit pour qu'ils baisent et que Ginny soit enceinte pour qu'il soit obligé de l'épouser. Comme ça, lorsqu'il tuera Voldemort et que Dumbledore le proclamera nouveau mage noir en puissance, on pourra l'éliminer et ta sœur ainsi que l'Ordre mettrons main basse sur sa fortune…_

_-J'imagine qu'il existe des potions de désir et de désinhibition pour qu'il le fasse…_

_-Problème régler dans ce cas! On a notre solution!_

_-Oh ma Mione, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi!»_

_Puis, Harry entendit en arrière fond des gémissements et des bruits de baisers mouiller. En cet instant, il n'avait qu'une envie : pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, s'endormir et ne plus jamais se réveiller._

Flash-Back

Alors, pour oublier, il se mit à chanter sa douleur et sa peine.

**Hum...**

**Lorsque j'avais un problème, j'ai toujours préféré m'isoler.**

**Je n'ai jamais su dire "je t'aime", normal car pour le dire sois même il faut**

**S'aimer.**

**Ce sont ces paroles que je sème, que j'aimerais que vous ne puissiez pas**

**Récolter.**

**Au cœur je dois avoir un œdème, m'empêchant de vivre en paix.**

**Lorsque que l'on a un souci, le mieux c'est d'aller en parler.**

**Sauf si comme moi tu n'as pas d'amis sur qui vraiment tu peux compter.**

**J'aimerais en finir avec la vie, mais l'on me dit que ce serais faire preuve de**

**Lâcheté. **

**Mais faut-il mieux être malheureux et en vie, que lâche mais au moins être en**

**Paix.**

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur son beau visage ravagé par le désespoir. Était-ce un crime de désirer être aimé pour ce qu'il était et d'être heureux?

**Quand je crie à l'aide personne ne m'entend, et je me sens partir.**

**Je n'ai pas trouvé de remède à ce que je ressens, non, je ne me vois pas**

**D'avenir.**

**Quand je crie à l'aide personne ne m'entend, et je me sens partir.**

**Je sens que je cède à tout moment, donc laissez-moi mourir.**

_Oui, s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi mourir. Laissez-moi crever… Je ne suis bon qu'à ça après avoir servi à éliminer la menace…_

**Tous mes appels au secours restent sans réponses constamment.**

**Donc à ma vie je veux donner court, car comment faire quand tout le monde se**

**Ment.**

**Sur cette terre il n'y a pas d'amour, car l'on y préfère les conflits**

**Incessants.**

**Il y a ceux qui pleureront pour toujours, et ceux qui feront couler le sang.**

**Si tu as la forte impression, que tout le monde te tourne le dos.**

**Que tu prends la vie comme une oppression, au lieu de la prendre comme si elle**

**Était un cadeau.**

**Pour moi c'est devenu une obsession, de vouloir rencontrer l'homme qui détient**

**La faux.**

**Et ce serait sans aucune précaution, que je vous abandonnerais lors de mon**

**Repos.**

_Rien à foutre de votre existence! Je vais vous laisser crever sous l'égide de Voldemort. Peu m'importe votre sort et vos vies… Tout n'est que mensonges, hypocrisies et manipulations. Mensonges._

**Quand je crie à l'aide personne ne m'entend, et je me sens partir.**

**Je n'ai pas trouvé de remède à ce que je ressens, non, je ne me vois pas**

**D'avenir.**

**Quand je crie à l'aide personne ne m'entend, et je me sens partir.**

**Je sens que je cède à tout moment, donc laissez-moi mourir.**

_Laissez-moi mourir une bonne fois pour toute… ma vie ne tient plus qu'à un fil, mais je voudrais savoir… Personne à part mes parents et Sirius ne m'ont-ils jamais aimé? _

**Si ta vie ne tient qu'à un fil, et que t'aimerais pouvoir le couper.**

**Que parfois celle-ci te semble si futile, que tu te laisserais volontiers**

**Emporter.**

**Ce qui me retient ici est si fragile, que même une larme pourrait le briser.**

**Sache que survivre n'est pas aussi facile, que de sourire pour faire croire que**

**Tout va aller.**

**Si tu veux tout abandonner, car de ta vie tu as mal.**

**N'ayant personne pour te confier, tu te dis qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir. **

**Si un ami te dit qu'il veut se tuer, et que tu ne trouves plus de gaieté dans**

**Son regard. **

**Je t'en prie va lui parler, car comme pour moi il sera peut-être trop tard...(1)**

Le corps secoué de soubresaut de souffrance mentalement parlant, Harry décida de quitter cet endroit. Il n'attendait plus rien du monde. Rangeant toutes ses affaires, il descendit les escaliers silencieusement alors qu'il était cinq heures du matin la journée après qu'il soit arrivé de la gare avec son oncle et que tout l'Ordre était venu menacer les Dursley de prendre soin de lui. Il gèlera en enfer lorsqu'il laissera s'approcher ces immondes moldus de lui à nouveau après le regard que lui avait jeté l'Oncle Vernon.

**[…]**

Avec le maquillage moldu et avec l'aide de déguisement normaux, Harry parvint à ne pas éveiller les soupçons sur son arriver si tôt au Chaudron Baveur. Ce fut donc avec une certaine facilité qu'il obtint une chambre à coucher et un lieu de repos convenable pour une fois.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla au son de tapement sur sa porte, le jeune homme songea qu'il aurait dû demander de ne pas être déranger, mais bon. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte où se trouvait une femme de chambre.

«Une chouette est arrivée pour le résident de cette chambre. Vous en l'occurrence. Tenez.»

Une fois la lettre remise, la dame n'attendit aucune parole et repartie comme elle était venue, laissant Harry sous le choc. Se ressaisissant, il retourna à l'intérieur et ouvrit l'enveloppe moldu qu'il tenait en mains. C'était inhabituel qu'une lettre moldu se rende dans le monde sorcier. Puis, lorsqu'il commença la lecture de ladite lettre, son visage blanchi et il laissa tomber la feuille après avoir terminé sa lecture.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je sais que cette lettre provoquera certainement un grand choc pour toi, parce que je suis surement morte depuis de nombreuses années lorsque tu la recevras. Je vais aller droit au but, je sais que l'on t'a certainement dépeint un tableur idyllique de la «relation amoureuse» que James et moi entretenions et sur notre supposé couple. _

_Je vais être claire, concise et direct. Je n'ai jamais été en couple avec Potter, tout comme je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Je suis, ou j'étais, mariée à Severus Snape et je lui suis resté fidèle jusqu'à la toute fin. Ça doit certainement te faire un choc parce que j'imagine qu'ayant l'apparence de cet arrogant et impudent homme, il n'a pas dû être tendre avec toi._

_Mais voilà, tu dois certainement te demander pourquoi je t'écris en vérité cette lettre, non? La raison c'est parce que je sens que bientôt Voldemort viendra pour toi à cause de cette pathétique prophétie qui n'est même pas véritable. Elle a été créée de toute pièce par ce Dumbledore. Je l'ai entendu en parler avec Potter pendant que je t'allaitais. _

_Il a voulu piéger Severus pour que je lui en veuille de nous avoir mis en danger et que je rejoigne volontairement son camp. Jamais, au grand jamais, je ne pourrai en vouloir au père de mon enfant pour avoir essayé de d'aider le Lord. Oui, tu as bien compris. Tu es le fils de Severus Snape et ton vrai nom est : Gabriel Severus Snape-Prince-Malfoy. _

_Sinon, je n'ai jamais été pour le camp du vieux fou. Il n'est que mensonges, manipulations, trahisons et hypocrisies. J'espère que tu ne l'apprendras pas à la dure cependant. Tu es mon fils et quoique tu fasses, quoique tu décides, je t'aimerai toujours et te soutiendrai dans chacune de tes actes. _

_Il t'aura surement mis chez Pétunia en faisant croire à une quelconque protection du sang, mais c'est une fausse excuse. Je ne suis pas du même sang que Pétunia. J'ai été adopté par les Evans. Je l'ai découvert la veille en faisant un test sanguin chez Gringotts au nez et à la barbe de Potter et Dumbledore. Je me posais des questions sur ma parenté et sur le pourquoi de ma différence avec ma famille. _

_Ce que je vais te révéler va surement également te bouleverser fortement, mais tu dois absolument tout savoir. Même si la vérité peut parfois faire mal. Le nom que l'on m'a donné à la naissance était : Cassandre Malfoy. Cadette de deux ans de Lucius Malfoy. De ce que j'ai compris, c'est que j'aurais été enlevée un an après ma naissance à ma famille afin d'être déposé sur le seuil de la porte des Evans par un soir d'automne. _

_J'espère que tu me pardonneras de ne pas avoir pu te voir grandir et protéger plus que je n'ai pu le faire. _

_Je t'aime mon ange,_

_Cassandre Malfoy-Snape._

**[…]**

«Sir Gobelin, serait-il possible pour moi d'avoir une entrevu privé avec vous?»

Bien que son interlocuteur soit masqué magiquement à l'aide de sa cape, le gobelin pu voir la célèbre cicatrice en forme d'éclair et l'éclat désespéré mais déterminé du jeune homme présent devant lui. Hochant de la tête sans rien dire, il fit signe au jeune sorcier de le suivre. Il se doutait que s'il se cachait, ce n'était pas pour être repérer en étant appelé par son nom.

«Que puis-je faire pour vous, Lord Potter? Parla pour la première fois la créature magique une fois bien installer dans un bureau.»

Silencieusement, ce dernier lui remis la lettre de sa mère et le laissa lire ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit à l'intérieur. Tremblant à la fin de sa lecture, le gobelin posa un regard complètement nouveau sur celui qui lui faisait face.

«Pourriez-vous appeler quelqu'un pour que cesse ce physique qui n'est pas le miens, Sir Gobelin?

-Bien entendu, Monsieur Snape-Prince-Malfoy. Je vais requérir tout de suite l'aide d'un médicomage afin que l'on fasse un bilan et un briseur de sort afin de vous rendre votre véritable apparence et vie… je sens quelques sorts de restrictions magiques sur votre noyau.

-Merci.»

[…]

Après que tous les sorts furent enlevés de sa personne, Gabriel fit apparaître un miroir devant lui et se détailla minutieusement. Il était légèrement plus grand et fin. Au moins, il n'avait pas perdu son bronzage, ni ses muscles qui avaient tellement été travaillés fort grâce au Quidditch et à la salle d'entraînement proche de chez les Dursley.

Son visage avait perdu les traits de l'enfance et semblait plus mature en plus de paraître énormément aristocratique. Son nez était fin, ses lèvres avaient rougies et étaient devenues plus pulpeuses, ses pommettes étaient hautes et saillantes, seuls ses yeux n'avaient pas changés dans sa physionomie actuel.

Il n'avait plus besoin de lunettes dorénavant. C'était d'un soulagement pour le jeune homme. Parce que des lunettes étaient le plus souvent synonymes d'obstacle dégradant pour l'esprit adolescent. Ses mains avaient cependant l'air beaucoup plus fin comme celles de… son père. Restaient ses cheveux… Par la barbe de Merlin… Il était blond. BLOND! PLATINE!

Gabriel grimaça. On ne pourrait douter de son appartenance à la famille Malfoy maintenant même s'il avait la constitution d'un Snape.

[…]

Peu après sa rencontre avec les gobelins, Azkaban fut attaqué et les lieutenants de Voldemort s'échappèrent. Cela amena un soupir de soulagement à Gabriel qui en profita pour se faire connaître de son oncle en utilisant la cheminée du gobelin en charge des coffres de l'homme qu'il désirait rencontrer plus que tout en dehors du contexte de la guerre entre le «bien» et le «mal».

«Bonjour mon Oncle…»

Lucius ouvrit de grands yeux devant son neveu alors qu'il était tranquillement assis dans son fauteuil préféré en face de la cheminée. Il avait un neveu par Merlin! Mais, où était sa sœur. Sa petite sœur qu'il avait tant pleurée lorsqu'il était petit? Les larmes du jeune homme présent devant lui fut la seule réponse dont il eut besoin.

«Comment est-elle morte? Raconte-moi, s'il te plaît…»

Tous les deux s'assirent alors que Gabriel racontait son histoire à Lucius Malfoy. Ce dernier en entendant ce qu'avait été l'existence d'un membre de sa famille fut tout bonnement en rage avant de ressentir de la culpabilité. Il avait essayé de tuer son neveu… le fils de sa sœur qui avait été kidnappé loin de lui et de ses parents de la plus horrible des manières. Il s'approcha lentement du jeune homme avant de la prendre dans ses bras, le posant sur ses genoux comme il le faisait lorsque Draco était plus jeune.

«Je suis tellement désolé pour tout ce que tu as dû subir. J'aurais dû continuer de mener les recherches pour la retrouver et la libérer de ces monstres. Tout comme j'aurais dû savoir pour toi… Je regrette tellement de t'avoir fait du mal…»

L'homme plongea son visage dans le cou du plus jeune et pleura longuement les larmes qu'il n'avait pu laisser couler pour la mort de sa petite sœur.

[…]

«Alors, comme ça on est cousins?

-O…oui… j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je reste ici…

-Tu rigoles! T'as vu ce que j'ai comme famille du côté de mère? Je ne voudrais pas paraître impertinent, mais l'une de ses sœurs est reniée, l'autre est complètement folle! Alors que toi, tu sois mon cousin et en parfaite santé mental quoique beaucoup trop timide, c'est le paradis pardi!»

Gabriel qui avait eu peur de la réaction de Draco, fut tellement heureux qu'il lui offrit un sourire lumineux et son regard brilla de bonheur avant qu'il saute dans les bras de l'autre jeune homme.

«Merci Draco… »

Peu habitué à tant d'extravagances, Draco fut perdu pendant quelques secondes avant qu'un mince sourire n'apparaît sur son visage alors qu'il posait son menton sur l'épaule de son cousin et qu'il ne resserre son étreinte autour du corps plus fin que le sien et plus petit.

[…]

«Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce petit idiot ait pu s'échapper de ses relatifs! Comment diable par Merlin a-t-il pu passer tous les sorts posés pour l'empêcher de partir? RHA!» Hurla un vieil homme en jetant tout ce qu'il y avait sur son bureau par terre.

Cela faisait déjà un bon moment qu'il hurlait sa colère d'avoir pu laisser s'échapper son pion et son jouet hors de son champ de contrôle. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que le jeune homme avait changé de signature magique dès qu'il avait pris le code génétique des Snape et des Prince à la place de celui de Potter. Il ne pourrait plus jamais mettre la main sur lui, ni le contrôler pour en faire l'arme parfaite.

Le Phénix présent dans la pièce regarda le vieux sorcier agir comme un enfant humain de six ans avant de secouer sa tête et de disparaître dans une gerbe de flammes provoquant un soudain arrêt dans les cris du sorcier pour ensuite le faire plus encore mettre en colère. Il s'avait pertinemment que si l'oiseau de feu était parti, cela était pour rejoindre son véritable lié.

[…]

«Severus…

-Oui Lucius?

-Il faut que tu viennes tout de suite au Manoir, je dois te dire quelque chose, mais je ne peux le faire tant que tu es à Poudlard…

-J'arrive mon ami.»

Les explications prirent plus de deux heures sur tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le début de l'été. Gabriel avait tenu à ce que son oncle et son cousin ne le disent pas tout de suite à son père quand il est arrivé, mais on était maintenant à plus de la moitié des vacances et le jeune homme respirait la tranquillité et la paix dorénavant. Même s'il avait toujours peur que son père ne l'accepte pas.

Les deux hommes Malfoy n'avaient pas été de trop pour le persuadé qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Severus quant à lui, n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Son fils. Lily ne l'avait jamais trahie. Elle avait été obligée par Dumbledore et Potter à l'abandonner sous peine qu'il se fasse tuer. À la fin des explications, il entendit deux personnes descendre les escaliers qui menaient au salon où les deux hommes se trouvaient. Il put enfin apercevoir le visage de son fils qui avait l'air de vouloir s'enfuir et en même temps qui semblait si brisé intérieurement… vouloir être aimer.

Il entra alors dans son esprit tout doucement et avec tendresse, demandant s'il pouvait voir ses souvenirs pour avoir sa version des faits. Le jeune homme, sachant ce que son père faisait, hocha la tête et le laissa examiner ses souvenirs plus en profondeur.

[…]

Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois mois que Gabriel était présent à Poudlard et qu'il se faisait passer pour le frère adoptif de Draco ce qui avait surpris beaucoup de gens à Poudlard et surtout avait fait allumer une étincelle dans le regard de Dumbledore. Une autre chose qui était arrivée : Remus Lupin était revenu en tant qu'enseignant pour le cours de Soins aux créatures magique pour remplacer Hagrid.

Trois mois, donc, que Gabriel se sentait suivi et sentait à tout moment un regard peser lourd sur sa personne. Un regard intense et chaud qui le faisait frissonner de plus en plus souvent. Aujourd'hui, on était presque rendu à la pleine lune et, le jeune homme ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait la nécessité de se rendre au pied de la Tour d'Astronomie. Et maintenant qu'il se promenait seul pour la seule fois depuis son arrivée, il sentit la présence se faire de plus en plus proche.

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu se retourner, il se retrouva encerclé par deux bras forts et appuyé sur un torse musclé et ferme.

«Miens… mon compagnon» gronda une voix rauque à son oreille, envoyant un pic de désir dans son sexe avant d'être collé au mur et qu'il ne sente un long membre s'appuyer entre ses fesses pour le moment toujours recouvertes par son boxer et son pantalon.

Il fut brutalement retourné et pu enfin voir le visage de l'homme qui l'avait enserré dans ses bras si réconfortants. Deux yeux dorés étaient fixés dans ses orbes d'émeraude. Il les reconnaissait parfaitement pour avoir beaucoup fantasmé sur lui durant les dernières semaines. C'était Remus Lupin qui se trouvait devant lui et qui le revendiquait comme sien. Comme son compagnon de vie.

Sa respiration se fit irrégulière alors que Gabriel se rendait compte que cela n'était pas un rêve et que l'homme pour lequel il était tombé amoureux lui retourne ses sentiments. Même si pour l'instant c'était le loup qui l'avait reconnu… l'homme derrière la bête devait également l'avoir reconnu. C'était certain.

«Re... Remus…» gémit et haleta le plus jeune alors que la jambe du loup-garou se positionnait entre ses jambes et qu'il l'appuyait contre son sexe déjà gorgé de sang.

Sous l'ordre silencieux du loup, le jeune sorcier accrocha ses jambes autour des hanches du plus vieux et le laissa l'emmener dans ses appartements.

[…]

Une fois rendu dans la chambre, Gabriel fut déposé sur le lit et déshabiller d'un coup de baguette et Remus aussi. Le jeune homme était rempli d'appréhensions parce que cela allait être sa première fois et qu'il avait peur d'avoir mal. Ce que vis l'autre dans son regard et fit apparaître un sourire avenant sur son visage plus loup qu'humain.

L'homme se coucha sur le plus jeune et pris son visage avec ses mains pour l'embrasser avec passion et désir.

«Ne t'en fait pas… je serai le plus doux possible avec toi, mon mien… mon compagnon tout mignon et innocent des choses de l'amour…» susurra Lupin.

En un rien de temps, le plus jeune ne sut plus où donner de la tête pendant que Remus embrassait chaque partie de son corps. Évitant intentionnellement les parties sensibles et rendant Gabriel absolument fou de désir. Tant désireux qu'il en oublia ses appréhensions.

«Remus… grogna-t-il.

-Oui, Gaby? Que veux-tu? Sourit d'un air faussement angélique son tourmenteur.

-Ta bouche.

-Et où la veux-tu?

-en train de… sucer… ma bite, haleta la jeune homme alors que Remus se jetait carrément dessus et lui faisait la meilleure fellation de toute sa vie.»

En même temps, le plus vieux présenta trois doigts au plus jeune afin qu'il les enduise de salive sans que le jeune ne sache ce qui suivrait, mais il le fit tout de même avec sensualité et désir. Puis, l'homme les retira de sa bouche et présenta un premier doigt à l'intimité de son amant et l'entra doucement à l'intérieur tout en continuant sa fellation. Ne percevant pas de douleur immédiate, il le fit bouger jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le point de plaisir de son compagnon et qu'il hurle son plaisir. Souriant, il présenta un deuxième doigt qui fut accueilli par une grimace sur le visage de Gabriel et une perte de vigueur dans son membre qui fut vite regagné lorsque l'homme retrouva la prostate et étira l'anus de son chéri.

Le troisième doigt fut accueilli avec plaisir et lorsque le jeune homme faillit atteindre l'apogée, Remus retira ses doigts et sa bouche avant de présenter son membre bien gorgée de sang à l'entrée de l'intimité de son compagnon. Il entra aussi lentement qu'il le put pour ne pas faire souffrir le plus jeune. Mais, l'intimité étant tellement étroite, rendu à la moitié, il l'entra en totalité jusqu'à toucher le point de plaisir de son chéri.

Ce dernier avec souffert en se sentant si écartelé, mais tellement bien rempli qu'il n'osa se plaindre. Surtout lorsqu'à la fin il sentit toute la douleur partir pour laisser face au plaisir le plus puissant qu'il n'ait jamais ressenti. Bientôt, il ne put plus rien dire de cohérent tellement il était perdu dans un océan de plaisir sous les coups de butoir de son dominant. Les coups se faisaient de plus en plus violents et rapides. Les emmenant tout droit vers la délivrance. Mais, le plus jeune fut celui qui arriva le premier non suivit par le plus vieux. Ce dernier ralentit pour faire en sorte que l'orgasme de son docile soit le plus long possible et qu'il redevienne excité.

Ce qui ne manqua pas de fonctionner et de rendre sa vigueur au sexe de Gabriel et ses gémissements et cris reprirent pour ne plus arrêter de toute la nuit.

[…]

Durant les trois jours avant, pendant et après la pleine lune furent les journées les plus remplies de sexe que n'en avait jamais rêvé Gabriel. Il avait manqué toutes ces journées de cours sans manquer d'envoyer un hibou à son père et sa famille pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent.

[…]

Lorsque l'homme reprit le dessus sur le loup, il fut choqué et perdu, mais lorsque le plus jeune l'embrassa et lui expliqua tous les aboutissements, il fut heureux d'avoir un aussi adorable compagnon et en même temps furieux pour tout ce qu'il avait vécu et qui lui fut raconté.

[…]

La guerre fut bientôt déclarée et Dumbledore tué. Le Règne de Voldemort qui reprit son nom de Tom Jedusor ainsi que son apparence d'antan ne fut pas celui de la terreur et des meurtres de sang-froid, mais bien de prospérité et d'entraide entre les créatures magiques et des sorciers.

Gabriel termina majeur de sa promotion et fut correctement félicité par sa famille ainsi que son compagnon qui le fit en privée d'une bien intéressante manière. Tous les deux vécurent heureux et tout est bien qui finit bien pour celui qui avait un jour pensé à se suicider, mais qui s'était relever la tête haute et l'espoir au cœur.

* * *

(1) Quand Je Crie À l'aide - Keen'V

J'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plus ^^

Je viens de tout l'écrire d'une seule fois et je me sentais assez satisfaite pour

vous le faire partager.

ENJOY!

Alecto McPhee

XXX


End file.
